Rise of the Phoenix
by starwarswiz
Summary: Many years have passed since the rise of the King and now the only hope for everyone is instilled on 12 teenagers. 11 mastered their phoenix powers but Nico feels left out. He relies on Will since he found him to get through each day. But when the King finds them he starts the beginning if the end, will Will help Nico end it all. Or will the King reign forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I thought of after reading another fan fiction but I decided to twist it up hope you like it.**

He ran outside of his cottage ready to play and face the world, happy that his 8th birthday had just past without any attacks. Living in his world was dangerous with dragons always looming overhead but the recent order by the king ended their threat. Sending them hiding and almost extinct he was happy. He ran out of his foster house and into the grassy field and just enjoying life. But he stopped when he found something astonishing lying in the grass.

A very young dragon was asleep in the grass and the young boy froze, terrified of what would happen. He crouched down and then placed his hand on the side of the young dragon and it stirred. Lifting his head slightly it looked up at him terrified if he would do anything and the boy just stared at him.

"Nico!" the old man yelled.

He came running up to Nico wondering what he had found out in the field and stopped cold when he found out.

"Nico, bring him to the house he's hurt, I'll get some things ready." the old man said.

Nico slowly pulled the creature up and as he did so it morphed into a young boy about his age. He had blonde shaggy hair and bright blonde eyes, still with the look of pain on his face, Nico shouldered him and walked slowly back. Once to the house the old man had laid out a bed for the young dragon and Nico laid him down on it. The old man worked for an hour on the young dragon until he was satisfied and relaxed.

"Can you tell us your name, my young dragon." he asked.

"Will." the dragon said.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Its all fuzzy, I remember running from my home at my parents orders and falling from exhaustion."

"The king's raid." the old man said.

He looked off for a second deep in thought and Nico wondered what he was thinking about and then looked over at Nico.

"Nico I need to speak with you in private, Will you rest."

He lead him off into his study and pulled the oldest book he had from his shelf and brought it down.

"My boy do you know what Will is?"

"Yeah he is a dragon."

"Yes but more importantly he is a very rare Phoenix that explains his ability to transform but he is also very powerful despite his age. The king would have anything than to enslave him for his power so we must keep him a secret."

"Why?"

"He is directly connected to your parents, my boy. He is the way to find out who you truly are."

"Do you know who they are or what I am."

"Who they are I haven't a clue but I know what you are and if Will's appearance says anything he is the key."

There was a large banging on the door and Nico looked over and saw two of the King's top Knights and the old man froze. He quickly put the book in a bag with a few other things and gave them to Nico.

"Run and get Will and meet me out by the waterfall in the forest and do not trust anyone or let Will revert back to himself until I return, Go now."

Nico didn't understand he just did what the man told him to do. He ran and got Will and dragged him out of the house and over to the woods. Once on the edge he looked back at the house to see it burning and soldiers ransacking the property. Will was still tired and was leaning heavily on Nico. He looked through the bag and found a note with a letter. The note read:

 _Nico, go to the next town and find a Sally Jackson she will help you hide from the King's forces. Go there and stay put my boy I will find you. Give her the letter in your bag once you get to her she will know what to do then._

He folded the note and put it in his pocket and grabbed Will slinging his arm over his shoulders supporting him. They began to slowly walk in silence and Nico was not really in a mood for talking.

"Who was that old man?" Will asked.

It was the first thing Will and said since finding him in the field a few hours ago.

"My guardian Chiron."

"He seemed familiar."

"He did for me when I first met him but over time I just ignored it. Weird that we both had the same first impression." I said.

Will didn't respond but he managed to finally start walking for himself and I straightened back up. We started to walk in silence again but this time it wasn't awkward and I looked around at the forest. Chiron had told me of the old stories in how the dragons would use these forests as homes and protect the local towns form invaders with the help of people.

"You know Chiron use to tell me stories about the dragons and I always thought they weren't real." I said.

"Did you really because I grew up with dragons, at least until the raid happened."

"We don't need to talk about it because I think we are almost there."

The village came into view and a very large house off to the side was clearly visible and there was a woman outside attending her garden. We walked up trying to seem inconspicuous and ask her for directions.

"Excuse me miss were looking for a Sally Jackson." I said.

"Well I do believe you have found her." she said.

"The man I was living with told me to give you this."

I handed her the letter and she opened it and read. As she did her expression hardened and she would occasionally look at us. When she finally finished reading she folded the letter and looked at us.

"I completely understand and don't worry about Chiron he'll find his way here eventually."

I said nothing and then a few other children came running out of the large house all looking my age. The black haired boy came up to the woman and grabbed at her legs.

"Mommy who are those two."

"Percy be polite and this is Nico and Will, they are just like you."

He lit up at that, "Really you found them?"

"Yes now go and play with Will I need to talk to Nico."

Percy grabbed Will and all of them took off towards the woods and morphed into dragons and took off. Sally led me to the kitchen of the house and sat me down while making me a sandwich in the process.

"Did Chiron ever tell you the story?" she asked.

"No."

"Well its time you heard it."

She set the plate in front of me and I ate while she pulled up a chair, apparently this was a long story.

"Long ago the dragons protected mankind from all those who would do us harm and we were all ruled over by the phoenix gods. Then came the King who challenged the gods and their dragon followers, soon mankind turned on the dragons and forced them out. Realizing their doom the gods sent their children into the world to be protected and grow. Each god had a child that was sent out with a protector but slowly each one was found and was forced to flee while their protector went down fighting.

The King hunts for them relentlessly but they always escape his grasp and hidden away again. All of the children you saw were those children, heir to the gods that have fallen and I am now the only remaining protector out of the King's grasp. Eleven of the twelve have been found but the one of the god of death is impossible to find and many believe he is lost and the battle futile. For without him the King is unstoppable, but some hold on to hope that he is still out there."

"Who are the children?" I asked.

"There is my son Percy, son of Posiedo, Annabeth daughter of Athene, Jason son of Zeu, Leo son of Heaphetu, Zoe daughter of Artemi, Will son of Apollu, Frank son or Are, Piper daughter of Aphrodi, Castor son of Diosuiy, Conner and Travis sons of Herme, and then the son of Hade."

"Who's that?"

"That Nico is the mystery that will solve everything."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 8 years since Nico found Will in the field and his life had changed, he would say for the better. Once again his birthday was approaching but this day had a silver lining to it, for years he watched all his friends grow and mature and for them 16 was the year they became fully matured. While Nico was left behind living a normal life all his friends became great. Nevertheless he still hoped his one dream would dome true but he knew that was impossible for that person had found somebody else. Nico would just live a life like an ordinary person surrounded by extraordinary people.

He sat under his favorite tree where he could think and be at peace, if only for a short time. He sat resting waiting for the day to begin and watched as the sun rose slowly over the horizon. He normally wasn't a morning person but the nerves didn't let him sleep long. He saw Will and Zoe fly overhead enjoying their favorite time of day, when night and day were one. He was happy for them even if they weren't together but he could still see the bond between the two.

Percy flew over next followed by Annabeth, they had just recently admitted their feelings for each other, he should be happy for his friends but he wasn't. All he ever wanted was to have that feeling of being cared by someone and now that someone was taken. So he sat there watching the last stars fade and the sun peek over spilling light into the world. Of course he always missed his mother and soon found our about his late sister who had died in one of the King's battles. It only stoked the fire that burned within him to seek revenge against the King but that would never happen as it was said the child of Hade fell in the battle.

It was broadcasted across the empire and many celebrated that the King's hold was secure now and forever. Only one strong hold remained of the dragons and that was Olympia said to be the home of the phoenix gods themselves. But the King decreed the war postponed to let the empire recover from the damage of the recent fights. Nico pushed most of it aside as he knew the final battle was already lost some just accepted it faster than others.

"Nico!" he heard someone call.

He didn't move but kept his eyes on the horizon but he knew who it was. That said person soon sat down next to him but didn't say anything only followed his gaze to find what he was looking for.

"What are you looking at?" Will asked.

"Nothing really."

"Its beautiful isn't it, the sunrise." Will said.

"Sure but there is a reason why you like it." Nico retorted.

"True but still the peacefulness in it all, just breathtaking."

"Yeah whatever floats your boat."

"Why do you come out here Nico? Obviously its not for the view."

"Its the one place I can forget everything and be at peace, a place to relax and think."

"I too have a place like that." Will said.

"Where would that be the sun?" Nico joked.

"No, but I can tell you its closer than you think."

Nico narrowed his eyes at him because he had noticed Will had been acting differently in the past year. Normally he could deal with his normal banter but ever since he talked to him about his problem Will has been far too, friendly. Will turned back to look at the sun which was almost completely over the horizon.

"I almost forgot Happy Birthday Nico." Will said.

"Yeah me too."

Will looked at Nico confused as why he said that but that was interrupted by a large thud in the background.

"Will time to come back Nico isn't allowed back yet remember." Zoe said.

"How could I have forgotten." Will said.

He got hop and left with Zoe and Nico was once again alone and he sat there watching the landscape again. But then he saw something very far off but it was noticeable, the King's army. It was the personal army he kept within the empire to attack towns that became disloyal but it seemed they were camped at the moment.

He watched and saw in the middle a huge tent and a man walk out of the tent and he knew who it was, the King. He rarely left the palace and only for personal matters and why he wold be out here he didn't know. The King turned and seemed to look directly at Nico and then the King waved and Nico froze. How the King noticed him from such a distance was insane especially with the forest surrounding him.

"Everything will be explained soon." a voice said.

Nico again froze but also started to panic as to who said that and go up suddenly deciding to head home. He began his slow walk back home giving every time to do whatever they wanted to do. If only he could fly like everyone else, he thought. Nico was different and he knew that, he wasn't a dragon like the rest of them but he was something.

He got closer to home and saw some of the townspeople and said hello, they all knew the situation they were in. They all knew who my friends were or rather what they were and kept it relatively secret. I saw the house in the distance and everyone walking around but I saw Sally talking to some old man and watching everyone.

He walked up to the house and went up to my room still relatively in shock of what he saw in the woods. He sat down on his bed trying to calm down but it didn't help with the fact that everyone was running around. Someone knocking on the door stopped his thoughts and he got up and went to get the door. When he opened it pure surprise and happiness filled him because it was his old guardian Chiron.

"Chiron, you're here!" Nico yelled.

"Of coarse I would be here for your 16th birthday, this is the day of your rite of passage." he said.

"I thought that was only for dragons and I'm not a dragon."

"That doesn't mean we can't celebrate the same way, c'mon my boy today is the day you enjoy yourself."

He put a strong hand on Nico's shoulder and led him downstairs to Nico's surprise a decorated house. There was a cake sitting on the table with candles all lit and waiting, and everyone began to sing. He thought of the wish he wanted and there was something he wanted more than anything is he wanted to fit in and he wanted someone to share it with him. Someone very special but no one could know who he wanted it to be otherwise it would ruin his friendship.

They finished singing and he blew out the candles wishing for those things he wanted most with all his heart.

"So what did you wish for?" Will asked.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't come true would it now?"

"No but still I'm interested into what you wished for." Will smiled.

Nico looked at him trying to see if there was something hidden in the way Will spoke and then there was a harsh knock on the door. Sally went and opened it and two rather large knights stood at the door. The shorter but more muscled took off his helmet and revealed his blond hair and harsh blue eyes.

"Ms. Jackson my name is General Castellen on the King's royal army and I am here to retrieve someone of who the King wishes to speak to."

Sally froze not entirely sure of what to do in this situation but Chiron was the first to react.

"Who is the one the majesty wishes to speak to?"

"The one named Nico di Angelo." he said flatly.

Nico got up and went up to the two knights not ready to be intimidated by them.

"That would be me now let's get this over with."

"Do not worry Ms. Jackson we will have him returned in the nest two hours." the general said.

Nico walked out and they shut the door and flanked Nico on either side of him. After a good 10 minute walk they were just outside the town at the army base that had been set up as the army passed through. They led him to the middle where the largest tent where the King was most assuredly staying.

He entered but only the general followed him in, so the other knight was not as highly ranked as the other.

"My king the boy you asked for is here to speak with you."

"Thank you Luke you are excused." a deep voice said.

Luke left the tent and the King walked up to him and Nico could understand why they were all terrified of him. He stood almost seven feet in the air, hugely muscular, had black and white mixed hair showing his age, and a very square jaw. His eyes were a deep black and they pierced right through him.

"You are wondering why I wanted to spew with you, well let me explain." he stood.

He motioned at the backdoor and Nico went out first and the King followed him closely. They walked in silence until near a cliff overlooking the large forest that spread for miles.

"I came to speak with you because I know you Nico, I have met your mother and sister."

"You did?"

"Yes at the last battle between the dragon forces at Hammerhold. Your mother was lovely and your sister was so sweet and innocent, but they refused to abandon the city and so they were lost."

He stopped and looked out over that land and Nico stopped and thought to himself, he saw his mother and sister before they died. If the King cared so much about his people why didn't he force them out intend of letting them die?

"My true intentions with your family are not what you think, they refused to abandon your father. One of the key dragon supporters and therefore were no people of mine and payed for it. My true name is Kronos but many must not know that for the stories that revolve around me."

"You mean your the Titan that caused all that suffering thousands of years ago."

"I would like to have called it a golden age but whatever you see fit. You see I know all about your family and who they are, I'm spoke to you because you are the one who is different and was pulled into this. You either make them surrender to me and you will be protected by my forces or everyone who has ever, is, or will help you will die."

"You can't ask me to decide I don't even remember all who I've met. How can I just sell about my family like that they are the ones who I grew up with ones who I…"

"Love? Yes I know your secrets my powers are far beyond your comprehension and why would you attempt to protect them you are nothing like them and you know it. You have always been the outcast among them with me you will be accepted, worshipped, even feared."

Nico couldn't even begin to think, this Kronos the titan from history, knew everything without even saying anything.

"I will give you till sundown to think about what I give you, choose wisely." Nico began to run, "and Nico happy birthday."

Nico ran and ran all the way across town and back to his house not stoping still reeling from what had just happened. He got to the house and knocked on the door and was let in without him saying a word.

"What did the King wish to speak with you about?" Chiron asked.

"He talked to me about how he met my mother and sister before they died and abandoned them but said I would not have to suffer the same fate."

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked.

"The King or Kronos as he told me said that unless I surrendered all of you to him or he will burn the town and kill anyone we associated with."

Silence filled the house as the wait of his words fell upon the group but Annabeth released something.

"You mean the Kronos that ruled the world thousands of years ago and caused nothing but chaos and violence?"

"He called it the golden age."

"How long until you have to decide?" Will asked.

"We have until sundown to figure out a plan."

 **This chapter took a while to write and for a little while it'll get complicated in the story so just barrel through because it will all make sense soon enough. Enjoy and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Those concerned about it moving fast don't worry this intense scene is only meant to move the story forward and show some of the danger they are in. It is by no means close to the end and the story will get much more complex as it wears on.**

The plan they had come up with seemed the best they could have considering the situation and the time they had left. About an hour before sunset Kronos' army marched into the town and began to occupy many stores which limited the ways of our escape. He seemed to want to capture us even without my say or he just assumed I would chose that being the least painful. However by that time Sally had gotten what we would need out of the house and to the meeting place deep in the woods. She took Zoe, Will, Castor, Conner, and Travis with her into the woods leaving only a few of us left.

"Nico you ready for this?" Percy asked.

"As I'll ever be, its not the best of situations." he said.

They were walking to Kronos' new home in the town hall at the center of the village and they managed to pass by the guards with little difficulty. Kronos was looking over a huge map that probably showed his empire that spanned the continent with Luke on his right and the other blond on his left. Luke noticed us approach and alerted the King and he looked up and smiled.

"I see you have returned, did you consider what I proposed?" he asked.

"Yes but you can't have all of us, and you never will." Nico said.

"Bold words for a boy heavily outnumbered."

"Outnumbered but not outmatched."

Percy made a low growl in his throat as more soldiers began to file in the hall but Kronos stopped them.

"No these two need to understand who they are dealing with." he said.

He moved form behind the table and began to approach, walking ever so slowly as if he was enjoying it.

"How do you think I have managed to dislodge the gods control over man without dragons?" he asked.

His eyes changed to slits and he began to grow in size and purplish black scales began to cover his body. His face grew into a huge dragon face with huge thick fangs and steam rolling out of his mouth. His wings stayed tucked against his side but were huge,probably to allow him to fly because of his size.

"The only reason I was able to do that is because to remove dragons you need to be one." he said in dragon tongue.

By this time Percy was in his dragon form which was smaller than Kronos but still admirable. He was covered in sea green scales, broad wings, and his eyes were still the same color as always.

"Nico we need to go." he said.

"Yes run and let this entire town burn, or stay and spare them all. Chose di Angleo." Kronos growled.

Nico paused and stuck to what they had planned and then moved, using his unique powers he summoned a cloud of black. The light in the entire room disappeared and Nico could only feel Percy next tow him. He climbed on Percy's back and charged out of the building to see the army waiting outside.

"You think I can't see through your little smoke screen." Kronos said.

The entire front of the building exploded as Kronos came roaring through but stopped once free of the building. His soldiers fell back and Percy blew ocean blue flames at Kronos but he simply strides forward unaffected by the flames. Suddenly a huge explosion of different colors raked Kronos and he stumbled. Annabeth, Frank, and Jason landed while Leo and Piper were still in the air.

"Quickly we need to get out of here!" Annabeth said.

Kronos rose again this time his chest swelled and his mouth opened growing more blue with each moment. He blue dark blue flames and they all launched into the sky and began to flee out to the forest.

"Run! Run while you can for this is a small display of my power! Mark my words I will find you!" Kronos yelled into the night.

Nico looked back as Kronos blew fire over the entire village and the soldiers cut sown anyone attempting to run. It was a horrible sight but Nico turned back and watched as the forest flew by underneath them. After maybe twenty minutes of flying they came to the place were they would meet and they all came in and landed.

Nico got off Percy and they all transformed back into their human form and collapsed on the ground.

"What happened?" Sally asked concerned.

"He was too powerful." Percy said panting.

"Nico what did happen?" Chiron asked.

"We went to the courthouse and he was there but it seemed like he was waiting seeing what our move would be. Once the surprise was over he… he overpowered us. I mean you all are super powerful but he is on a completely different level."

"I feared he would want to make a show of just how powerful he is. Its lucky you got out of there alive, I've seen countless others not as lucky." Chiron said.

"Nico, what did you do in the courthouse back there? I've never seen anything like it." Percy said.

"Its something I had discovered four years ago, and when I first used it, it terrified me. I vowed to never use it again because you guys would all think me a freak. I was lucky I could den get that cover up because that was the first time I had used it in four years."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Will chime in.

"Because it has a pretty nasty after affect. You remember that scar on my back that you healed?"

"That's what that came from, you should have told us. Who knows how hurt you are now!" he yelled.

Nico could barely register that before his vision began to blur and blacken, his head began to swim and he knew this was one of the affects. He quickly collapsed and others yelled in distress. All he felt was landing in warm strong arms before everything went black.

 **2 hours later**

He slowly opened his eyes to his head hurting and his arm wrapped up in bandages. He knew he was on some bed and felt a very warm presence to his right and he calmed. He snuggled closer to the warmth and opened his eyes completely to find a sleeping Will to his right. He looked at what was his left and saw Percy and Annabeth very close as well, Percy just as far as Will was. He looked around and saw everyone sleeping except one sitting by a low fire and he saw it was Chiron.

"Chiron." he croaked.

Chiron looked up and smiled and walked over keeping Nico laying on the ground.

"Rest child, you gave us quite the scare."

"What happened?"

"Well you just passed out from exhaustion and your arm was bleeding rather fiercely."

"Yeah that's the backlash I get."

"I understand but be wary of this power, it is not something to consider lightly. You scared Will, Percy, and Sally the most."

"I did?"

"Yes, Will here was watching over you for an hour until I forced him to sleep. However both him and Percy were not going to let off easy, they are quite protective of you."

He looked at his bandages which were very well done most likely because of Will. He smiled slightly at the fact that they didn't shy away despite not knowing the entire extent of his powers.

"Nico what you did is a high level magic skill that not anyone can just be born with. It is the death magic that is connected to Hade himself, and in order to achieve the power he must bestow it upon you after you visit the Underworld and escape."

"How many have gotten it?"

"No one to my knowledge has ever achieved that power, they usually never escape the Underworld peter getting the power. The fact that what you did is only a small portion of your ability foreshadows something far greater."

"What happens to those who attempt to escape?"

"One got ever so close, his name was Thanis and he was a student of mine a long while back. He became obsessed with the power of death and went great lengths to get it, I had never seen a student more talented in my life."

"What ever happened to him?"

"He achieved access to the Underworld and had all the abilities to handle the power. Once he took the power he began to run to the surface being chased by Hade's forces, and he got so close. He was on the bank of the river Styx and across it was the mortal world were Hade could not reach him. He was halfway across the river when Hade caught him and he was taken back down to the Underworld."

"Did he die?"

"No Hade enslaved him and made him his servant and became the angel of death, going into the mortal world claiming and reclaiming souls. He was renamed Thanatos and still roams the Earth preforming his duty."

"Why does't he run from Hade and hide?"

"He once tried that in his early years but too many souls were then escaping and Zeu tasked the gods to find him. They did rather quickly and now with everyone he knows long dead he never considers fleeing from that and from fear of Hade's wrath."

"Sounds sad but why did you tell me this."

"Because he only attained the power after 15 years of studying a learning the necessary spells to handle the power. You were born with it and that means you are something truly special."

Will shifted slightly but stayed asleep and Nico could tell he was noticing his absence.

"Come you need to rest, we do not want to upset Will any further."

"Alright, and Chiron thank you."

He smiled and went back to the fire, and Nico layer down next to Will who shifted at his presence allowing him close. Nico smiled and stayed close enjoying the warmth he put off even in his sleep. Just before he fell into a deep sleep he said, "Dumb dragon."

 _Dream_

Nico was in the dark aware it was a dream but usually something terrifying happened but this was different. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and shifted towards it.

"Who's there?" he asked into the darkness.

His friends came into view and they all looked at him and then whispered to each other.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked them.

"Why are you still here, you don't belong." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a smaller voice.

"You don't belong, you never have." Piper said.

"Your a freak with what you can do, you'll just end hurting someone. Might as well leave and never come back." Frank said.

Flashes of his old life before he was 8 came into his mind, how he terrified his own sister despite having no idea what he was doing. Then a new image flashed, and it was of his mother and sister in the corner of a house while Kronos stood over them and waved his sword. As he got closer he changed into Nico and then ran the sword through his mother and then his sister. The images faded and he saw Will and Percy standing and looking at him with disgust.

"How could you think we care about you after what you did?" Will said.

"You killed your own family, you'll never belong." Percy said.

"No, I didn't." Nico said barely audible.

Nico began to run crying after the two he cared for most shattered him completely. As he ran he heard all their laughter and it just made him run harder and harder. Then a single deep laugh cut them all out and he stopped in front of the dragon Kronos.

"You may be able to run from me in the real world, but not here!" he yelled.

His mouth opened an it grew blue as the flames built up in his throat, and as he shot the fire everything went black. Nico was on the ground crying and in terror but he heard footsteps and someone approached. The person put a calming hand on his back and Nico stopped sobbing.

"Calm child, everything will be alright he won't hurt you anymore." the man said.

Nico looked at him and he and black hair and skin almost completely white with solid black eyes. The eyes were not harsh but soft and comforting and the man wore dark red and black clothes with a black cape billowing out behind him.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

The man smiled, "Everything will be explained soon."

 **For those wondering** **Chiron** **is similar to how he is in the book all though he is not a** **centaur he is something else that keeps him immortal for the time being. I'm going to play up on how Nico feels more and more because as things develop that will be important to the story as a whole and if your confused on what he did is he summoned shadows. Enjoy and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nico woke up from his nightmare and saw that it was deep in the night and the fire was all but out and the sky was full of stars. He looked around and everyone had formed a circle around Nico but Chiron was nowhere to be seen. He looked over and saw Percy and Annabeth wrapped up with each other and he smiled but it quickly disappeared. He wished that he would have something like that but now he knew that would never happen.

He sat there propped up on his arms and then noticed he had an arm wrapped around his waist and he followed it up to Will. It seems Will had upped the friendliness without realizing this but Nico to his surprise didn't mind. Will's touch reminded him of the man from his dream chasing away the nightmare Kronos had sent to terrorize Nico. He simply layer down and made himself comfortable in Will's embrace, to him it almost felt right.

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he felt someone gently shaking him to wake him up.

"Nico, c'mon Nico you need to make up." a voice said.

"No go away."

"You didn't want me to earlier why would you want me to now?"

Nico slowly opened his eyes to Will looking down on him and them smiling. Nico saw his bandages were removed and wherever Chiron had gone he was back now. Nico sat up and saw that everyone else was gone and Sally was packing up the camp.

"Where is everybody else?" Nico asked.

"They went to check the path ahead, apparently we caused quite a backlash when we left and now Kronos is tearing the countryside apart looking for us." Chiron said.

Nico began to stand and realized how good he felt especially after using his powers because before he felt sick for the next week.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"The King razed the town and then sent his army and has begun ransacking local towns in hopes to find us passing through." Chiron explained.

Just then Percy came flying in and landed alone so that meant he had found something and left the others. He always made sure everyone made it through, his fatal flaw loyalty. But that was another thing Nico admired about him yet he knew he could never have what he wanted, ever.

"We need to move The King's army is sweeping the forest now and if we head to the rendezvous we will have safe passage to Marathon." Percy said.

"What's at Marathon?" Nico asked.

"Marathon is one of the last strongholds the gods still hold, its either there or we go across the continent to Olympia." Chiron said.

Nico said nothing more he simply gathered up the small camp they had and got ready to leave. Percy took Sally and Chiron while Will had me, and apparently was still worried about me because he helped me up onto his back. Can't people understand that he was okay, it was not like it was the first time he had used his powers, and no one will know what resulted of that.

"You alright back there?" Will asked.

Nico hadn't realized it but they were high in the air and he could see for miles around like the razed towns that were still burning.

"Just fine." Nico said.

"Where did you learn those powers of yours?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh yes it is when it regards your health, spill and doctors orders."

"Fine I first discovered them way back when I was four before I left my home in Hammerhold. At first I thought it was really cool but it ended not so well for everyone around me."

Will was silent staring at the sky ahead of them taking it all in.

"Kronos showed me that my sister had died when he attacked Hammerhold recently but that was not my actual sister."

"Who was it then?"

"It was a girl named Hazel and I know she didn't die like my mother did in that picture, I just know it."

"What happened to your actual sister?"

"That's crossing the line, and I'm done."

Will knew very well that Nico's actual sister was a very touchy subject and it was stupid of him to try and get him to talk about it. But still Nico couldn't keep all of that sealed up inside it would eat him away. Will didn't say anything else because he knew Nico was done talking for awhile, so he concentrated on flying. Marathon was quite a distance away but Olympia was a lot farther.

Sometime they had passed the others and they had joined them in the sky and just kept flying towards the dragon's fortress. It had been hours and the forest slowly passed by and the sun seemed to just sit in the sky and Nico was extremely bored.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked.

"Just about how bored I am." Nico sighed.

"Well at least were almost there."

"How do you know?"

"Just guessing."

Nico sighed at how annoying Will can be sometimes, but at least he was trying to make up for his mistake earlier. Will sometimes forgot about how he felt about his sister but Nico always forgave him, why he had no idea. He just knew Will cared so he gave him a lot of slack when he forgot about it. Silence fell over them again but this time it was a comfortable silence that Nico appreciated and he layer back on Will's back and watched the clouds. Before he realized it he had fallen asleep to Will humming and warming the part of his back he was laying on.

 _Dream_

Nico sat up and was floating in the air seemingly alright but he saw a huge dragon flying towards him and at first he thought it was Kronos but as it came closer he realized it was not. The dragon was a larger form of Percy with the same sea green scales and eyes but he had huge wings that shimmered like the ocean did in the sun.

"Hello Nico, it is good to finally meet you." the dragon said.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

"Oh, I would've thought you would have figured it out by now."

"Your Percy's dad, Posiedo."

"Indeed and I've come to speak with you that's why I had Hypno put you to sleep in order to talk to you."

"Why not just meet me in person?"

"Well my brother has prevented any of us from leaving Olympia in these times, or at least until the tide in this war is turned."

"So essentially he's waiting for the attack and not doing anything to prevent it."

"Don't be too hard on him, he hasn't entirely given up yet he still has his fail safe which is you children."

"What do you mean were the failsafe?" Nico asked.

"What I mean is when everything else fails you are our last shot at winning this war, you are the last hope for the world. Now to another message tasked by me to send."

"Whose it from?"

"You'll understand, now the message is you can never have the one you desire now but another very close will become yours. Just make sure you don't screw up all the work I put in."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think you know, and now I must leave you'll be arriving at your destination soon."

He faded away and left Nico in his dream and he felt Will shaking him in the real world getting him to wake up.

 _End_

"Nico were here you need to wake up." Will said.

"I'm awake."

"You seemed pretty out of it what did you dream of?"

"I think its better that everyone heard it at the same time."

They all flew in and Nico saw Marathon, and it was huge. He had seen the size of Hammerhold which was the largest city in the Titan empire but it was nothing compared to Marathon. The city stretched for miles and the city seemed alive and healthy where as Hammerhold was dead and destroyed from countless battles.

"Its huge." Nico said.

"Yeah Marathon isn't even the largest city under the dragons control."

"Its just amazing."

"Yeah roughly four million people live in the city and its the last major stronghold between Kronos and Olympia. He's attacked the city before but the city always had such a strong defense with its walls and amount of people who volunteered to fight overwhelmed him."

"Has ever attacked since then?"

"No and that was over 200 years ago, but the fact that he's almost at the gates of the city again is not good."

They began to come closer to the city and that's when he saw the wall, and it ringed the entire city with huge battlements set every so often. They had huge crossbows primed and ready in each battlement. A few dragons in armor were flying towards them and they stopped midair.

"Halt you are entering Marathon air, state your business or be blasted out of the sky." the middle one said.

"My name is Chiron and these are the dragon born it is best you let us in the city before Kronos tracks us." Chiron said.

The middle guard backed up slightly and then let them pass, taking Chiron's word seriously. They then flanked and escorted them into the city then left once they were sure they were safe.

"The Queen will want to speak with you immediately."

"Thank you."

Everyone transformed back into a human in order to fit through the roads and they all began to walk towards the huge palace that dominated the city. There were so many people that lined the streets and Nico had to wonder how many of these people were here because of the war. The war itself displaced people but Kronos' aftermath had many others running for the cities in the dragon's control.

That's why Hammerhold fell so easily the last time because so many people had left that very few stayed to defend the city. Kronos took the remaining people and they either escaped or were imprisoned. One of the many reasons people did not stay in the cities that Kronos took over and why the towns in the countryside became more popular.

The palace came into better view and it was not as large as it seemed farther away but it was still impressive. It was built much like the ancient buildings with red tiled roof and huge columns supporting the outer structure. Large golden doors boasted behind large marble steps, guards flanked either side of the steps and remained motionless as they marched up the steps.

A woman walked out as the huge doors opened and she was obviously important because she sported a white and purple robe and had a golden wreath around her head. Her hair was a dark brown and it was up in a single braid and she stopped at the top of the steps.

"I've been waiting for your arrival, walk with me." the girl said.

They walked in and Nico looked around and saw countless of rooms and another set of huge doors at the end of the hall. Going through those doors the girl sat down on the throne in the middle of the room and looked down at all of them.

"Queen Reyna it is always a pleasure." Chiron said.

"So good to see you again Chiron, now I don't believe I know any of the ones you brought with you this time."

"Yes you do its all the ones you use to play with."

"Oh, I remember now Percy and Annabeth, everyone it is good to see you again." Reyna said.

"Oh and we have one extra from last time, tis is Nico."

"Hello Nico it is nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." Nico said.

"Now as to why you are here, I have noticed there are many more people trying to enter my kingdom. What has happened to cause such a mass movement?"

"Nothing good, The King has made a huge push recently and unfortunately many towns have gotten in his way." Chiron said.

"What has caused the King to make such a move?"

"He discovered where we were all hiding and is attempting to capture us the only way he knows how." Percy said.

"Interesting, so that means he will be moving against Marathon?"

"Unfortunately yes, and I also have a message to all of you that I waited to share with you." Nico said.

"Care to elaborate?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah, Percy's dad came to me in a dream and told me that we were on our own and that the gods were currently bolstering the defense of Olympia."

"So that means we can't expect any extra help in the coming battle?"

"Unfortunately no, Zeu thinks that's the best strategy but Posiedo also said that you all were the failsafe when everything else collapsed." Nico said.

"So what are we suppose to do without the gods help?" Percy asked.

"We fortify and wait for the inevitable attack." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth you go with the military planners and help them strategize our defense, Percy and Chiron head to the soldiers and train them, Leo head to the forges and see if you can't come up with some ingenious weapons, Will you are tasked to help prepare healers for the massive fight, Zoe head to the long range weapons, but for now everyone get your rest we will need it in the coming days." Reyna said.

With that everyone left and we were showed to our rooms but no matter how large the palace was we still had to share rooms. Somehow Percy and Annabeth managed to be together and I ended up with Will, not that it wasn't horrible but I much preferred being by myself. It was a nice room that was simply designed with red drapes blocking the outside and a sizable bed on the back wall.

"Well I'm tired so you can do whatever you want but I'm going to sleep." Will said.

"Whatever." Nico said.

Will pulled himself under the sheets and began to relax and he deserved it after a day of flying. It was best that Nico not disturb him but he wanted to sleep as well because it seemed that nap Hypno gave him did nothing so he simply got ready for bed. He crawled in sure to keep away from Will to no such luck. Will moved over and wrapped his arm around Nico which made Nico slightly annoyed.

"What do you think your doing?" Nico asked.

"Enjoying myself." Will said.

"Don't get too carried away Will."

"So you don't mind?"

"Not too much but beware your boundaries are here."

"At least you don't mind." Will said.

He put his head up against the back of Nico's neck and fell asleep and Nico just layer there thinking of the second thing Posiedo said to him. Maybe he would never be able to have Percy the way he wanted but maybe there was another chance with someone else, he just hoped he wouldn't mess it up.

 **Word of notice for the next two weeks I will be away and probably won't have a chance to write at all so hopes that** **what** **is here ties you over but don't get mad if nothing comes up quickly. Now keep in mind the small characters form the books I play in like Hazel because they will become important in the future and they are not in Kronos' country anymore they under the god's control for now. If this chapter was a little slow get use to it** **because** **the next one will be tow as we build up to a huge battle**


End file.
